Kenshin Airways
by Raya
Summary: What would the Kenshin Gumi do if they were stuck inside a big metal bullet? (ie: airplane) for 12 hours?


KENSHIN AIRWAYS   
By Ashley Auld ( aka. Raya)

Ok, I was on an airplane, and bored out of my mind so as usual, I started thinking about Kenshin, and what the Kenshin Gumi would do if they were all stuck on an airplane. Heh-- This is one of those large planes that have two seats on each side and four in the center. I don't know what they're called, but they make rather large trips. I'm in this too… just as an added warning. >=D 

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin, all the characters and the story are property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, etc. etc… I'm just a poor college art student and not even worth suing. I do this cause I'm CRAZY and I love the show!!! Enjoy! 

CHAPTER 1- yellow and orange tagged bags 

" Come on Kenshin! Let's find our seats!" Kaoru pulled Kenshin onto the airplane and looked around in amazement. " It's the first time I've been on one of these! It's going to be so much fun!"   
" Kaoru is so easy to please…" Yahiko muttered as he stepped on the plane after them. Kaoru flashed him an evil look.   
" Maa Maa…" Kenshin hastily calmed the two down. He didn't want them to break into a brawl on the plane.   
" So, let's see where our seats are." Kaoru looked at her ticket stub. " I'm 10 C… hmmm…"   
They made their way down the aisle and Kaoru rejoiced when she found she had an isle seat.   
" Come on Kenshin! Let's get seated!" She grabbed onto his Gi and was about to shove him into the seat next to her when Yahiko spoke up.   
" Sorry Kaoru, that's my seat. I'm 10 D."   
" WHAT? Then trade with Kenshin! What's your seat Kenshin?"   
" Umm.." Kenshin blinked at his ticket stub and then thumbed over to the far window. " 10 A."   
" Well, TRADE WITH YAHIKO!" Kaoru looked at Kenshin menacingly and Kenshin was about to agree out of fear of her wrath when another figure stepped onto the plane.   
" NO TRADING ALLOWED!" Raya said as she giggled and glomped onto Kenshin's arm. " How're you doing Kenshin?"   
All of them blinked at the sudden newcomer. Kaoru realized Raya practically hanging off of Kenshin's arm and felt her face turn bright red with jealousy.   
" K-K-K-KENSHIN! WHO IS SHE!??!"   
" Oro?" Kenshin blinked at Kaoru and then looked at the babbling girl. " I think she's the author of this parody…"   
" AUTHOR?!" Kaoru restrained her inner impulse to throw Raya through the window. Raya looked up at Kaoru with a catty grin.   
" Yeah, so you can't do anything to me… heheh…" She showed Kenshin her ticket stub. " Look! I've got seat 10 B, right next to you Kenshin!"   
" Aaa.." Kenshin nodded and sat down, One could have thought they saw smoke rising out of Kaoru's ears. She fumed.   
" YOU SET IT UP LIKE THAT DIDN'T YOU?" Kaoru looked at Raya with dagger eyes. Raya grew sudden cat ears.   
" Oh hohoho!! And so what if I did? What'll you do?"   
Kaoru looked at her fuming angry. Raya turned her back to her and sat next to Kenshin, glomping back on his arm. Kenshin didn't object. Kaoru burst.   
" KENSHIN! HOW CAN YOU JUST COMPLY WITH HER LIKE THAT!!!!!???"   
" Ano--- Raya-dono is the author… I don't want to get her mad." Kenshin looked at Kaoru apologetically.   
" Yeah-- get comfortable Kenshin, it's going to be a LONG flight." Raya giggled and snuggled against him. " We get to keep each other company ALL the way there! Won't that be fun?"   
Kaoru ground her teeth and slowly sank into her chair across the isle from them. She dug her fingernails into her Kimono.   
" Hmph-- I don't get girls at all…" Yahiko muttered as he took his seat next to Kaoru.   
" Here Kenshin, want some gum?" Raya offered Kenshin a piece of gum, which Kenshin accepted gracefully. Kaoru retaliated by landing a swift blow to Kenshin's head.   
" STOP BEING SO NICE TO HER!" She yelled.   
" OROOOO---" Kenshin rubbed his head.   
" Oh no! Are you ok Kenshin?" Raya looked at him worried.   
" Heh-- I think so…"   
" Why do you put up with such a violent---" Raya's words trailed off as she spotted the flash of a blue Gi and Hakama as a new figure stepped onto the plane. A familiar, carefree voice floated over to her. 

" I wanted to make sure that this was the right plane…" the figure said with a large grin on his face. " This plane goes to America right?"   
  
Raya's eyes perked up and she suddenly jumped onto her seat, turning Chibi in an instant.   
" SOUJIROU!!!!!"   
" Huh?" Soujirou looked up to see the little girl launch herself through the air and glomp onto his Gi. " ACK!"   
" SOUJIROU!!!" Raya giggled as she slowly slid down his Gi and Hakama, attaching herself to his leg.   
Soujirou looked at her in amazement then looked up at the other surprised faces for some hope of an answer as to who this babbling girl was. Kaoru and Kenshin just stared at Raya openmouthed. Yahiko sighed and rolled his eyes.   
" That's Raya, she's the author of this parody."   
" Ahhh--" Soujirou looked down at her with newfound admiration.   
" Come on Soujirou! You can sit next to me!!! They won't mind if we change the seating." Raya giggled. She turned normal again and led him by his arm to the two seats directly in back of Kenshin's.   
" Fickle…" Kaoru muttered under her breath as she took Raya's old seat. Raya stuck her tongue at her, Soujirou sat next to the window in back of Kenshin, and Raya took the isle seat in back of Kaoru.   
" It's gonna be a long flight, right Soujirou? Tell me about all the things that you've been doing while you were wandering!!!" She held onto his arm and looked at him with loving admiration. Soujirou blushed slightly, his eyes drifted down to his left arm, which was being suffocated by her embrace.   
" Ano-- Raya-san… I'm sorry, but Hotaru-san wouldn't like this…"   
" NANI? This ISN'T my fanfic 'Deceptive Looks' ! Hotaru's not here!" Raya gave him a dark look.   
Soujirou gave a huge sweatdrop and smiled nervously. " But--"   
" No buts! I never should have given you a girlfriend…" Raya sighed.   
" But-- I like her very much… thank you Raya-san…"   
" It's nothing, really…" Raya smirked. 

Just then a loud wailing outside of the plane interrupted them all.   
" That sounds like Sanosuke!" Kaoru exclaimed.   
  
And sure enough, Megumi appeared, trying to drag on the whining figure of Sanosuke. He held onto the side of the door of the airplane, protesting vehemently.   
" NNOOOO!! I DON'T WANNA GOO!! NOOO!"   
" Don't be such a baby!! My god… this isn't like you at all!" Megumi responded irritably.   
"DON'T MAKE ME! MEGUMI-- DON'T MAKE ME GO!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT AMERICA!!"   
Megumi finally managed to wrench him free of the door and led him forcefully down the isle towards their seats.   
" I swear, Megumi! We're all going to DIE!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS THING IS MADE OF? METAL!! It's ALL made of metal like a GIANT bullet with wings!! IT'S NOT GOING TO FLY! WE'RE GOING TO FALL LIKE A ROCK!!"   
" You're way to paranoid!" Megumi scolded. She pushed him down in his seat in the isle behind Raya and climbed over him to sit behind Soujirou next to the window. "Just don't think about it… it's no different than a train. Only it's flying. They wouldn't let us go on it if it wasn't safe."   
" Just mentioning the train makes me feel worse…" Sano hugged his knees and sat in his seat rigid with fear.   
Meanwhile, Raya, Soujirou, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko all watched with huge sweatdrops. 

A stewardess suddenly noticed Kenshin's Sakaba that he had leaning against his shoulder and walked over to him.   
" Sir…" She said softly. " I'm afraid you'll need to check that below…"   
" Oro?" Kenshin looked up at her and smiled nervously. " I'm sorry-- I won't cause any trouble, and it's only a Sakaba… it won't kill anyone…" He drew out part of the sword to show her. The stewardess shook her head.   
" I'm amazed you got through customs with that!! I'm sorry, but it needs to be checked, or bagged!"   
  
A few minutes later, Kenshin sat in his seat annoyed with a long, bright yellow and orange-tagged bag resting against his shoulder, his Sakaba within. Kaoru rolled her eyes.   
" Jeez-- they won't even trust you here! I'm going to write a very strongly worded letter to the management about this!"   
" Heh- It's ok Kaoru-dono… It's better than getting arrested." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.   
A few minutes later, they heard the same stewardess stopping a tall man dressed in a police uniform at the doorway of the airplane.   
" I'm sorry sir, but you'll need to check that!"   
Saito looked at her with an icy stare. " I have special permission to use this Katana…" He said, fingering it slightly. The stewardess stood her ground and returned his look.   
" I don't know what's wrong with people these days! I swear, check that thing or I'm calling security!!" 

A few minutes later they saw Saito walking down the isle holding another yellow and orange-tagged bag, like the one that Kenshin had. Yahiko couldn't help but snicker. He quickly stopped when Saito stopped next to him and sat down in Kaoru's old seat, 10 C. He quickly took no time in lighting his cigarette and reclined in the seat, blowing a puff of smoke.   
" Saito! There's no smoking on this airline!" Kaoru scolded him. " Put out your cigarette, no one wants to have to smell that smoke all the way to America!"   
Saito looked at her annoyed and took another drag, blowing the smoke out through his nostrils.   
Kaoru was about to object more firmly when everyone heard a familiar squeal from the front of the plane. Misao came bouncing on with Aoshi not too far behind. Misao giggled playfully and looked around the plane like a kid in a candy shop.   
" Wow--- isn't this cool Aoshi-sama?"   
" …"   
" Look! There are our seats, next to Yahiko!"   
Yahiko rolled his eyes and folded his arms crossly.   
" Great…" He muttered under his breath. " I'm sandwiched between a weasel girl and a psychotic cop."   
Misao shot him an icy look and pounced on him.   
" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"   
" OUCH! HEY WATCH IT!!"   
The two began arguing and rolling around in the isle, kicking and biting. Aoshi was detained by the stewardess at the door for carrying his two kodachi in his Saya.   
  
" I'm sorry sir, you'll need to have those checked…" She looked tired. That was the third guy in a row who walked in with a dangerous weapon, what IDIOTS were running customs!!??"   
  
~~~ Back a Customs ~~~ 

" Heh…heeehhhh hehhh…" Iwanbo scratched his head behind the counter as Hiko walked through the metal detector carrying his sword in his belt. Following him closely came Enishi with his huge, long sword slung over his shoulder and Kujurinami (guy with gun arm). The other warriors in Enishi's service followed behind. Tomoe held up the rear. The metal detector went wild as all of them passed. Iwanbo just chuckled, amusing himself with all the flashing lights. 

~~ back to the plane~~~ 

Kaoru had finally gotten up and physically torn Misao and Yahiko apart. She separated them and made Aoshi sit in the isle across from Raya, He sported the same yellow and orange-tagged bag that Kenshin and Saito held. Misao sat next to him, right in back of Yahiko.   
" Jeez… you guys are impossible!" Kaoru plopped back into her seat. In no time Hiko stepped onto the plane, and the usual voice of the stewardess carried over all.   
" SIR! You need to check that--"   
" But-- those yellow and orange tagged bags are NOT stylish enough for me…" Hiko protested. " They clash with my carefully planned ensemble. Would YOU carry a bag like that around while wearing a manto as stylish and sophisticated as mine--?" 

A few moments later he was grumbling next to Yahiko in what used to be Misao's seat, holding the yellow and orange-tagged bag.   
Not to soon after, Enishi with his companions walked through the door, not even bothering to stop by the stewardess who's eyes bugged at the sight of the huge gun on one of the guy's arms, and the wicked looking sword slung over Enishi's shoulder..   
" SIR-- YOU--"   
Enishi gave her a look that shut her up instantly.   
" If you make me take one of those ugly bags," He said slowly " I'll blow this entire plane up."   
The stewardess didn't say anything, only stepped out of his way and Enishi passed. He walked to the very back of the plane with his group. Tomoe threw a side wards glance at Kenshin. He looked at her nervously and then quickly lowered his eyes.   
" Ohh-- I give up!" The stewardess threw up her arms and then closed the door to the plane. They began to move away from the terminal. 

" Welcome to Kenshin Airways, Please be sure that your seats are upright, and your trays are up and locked in place." She said over the loudspeaker. " In case of emergency--"   
"-- EMERGENCY?" Sano burst out. He jumped out of his seat and ran to the nearest exit. " I WANT OUT! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!"   
" Sano!" Megumi grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back into his seat. He sat squirming for a minute until Megumi got him to buckle his seat belt.   
" Ah-hem" The stewardess continued. " In case of Emergency, please refer to the emergency procedure card in the seat pocket in front of you."   
Sano hastily grabbed it and pulled it out. Reading it carefully.   
  
The stewardess went through the normal procedures. Sano raised his hand at the end.   
" Can I have an oxygen mask now!? What happens if mine doesn't work? What happens if it malfunctions?"   
The stewardess assured him with a large sweatdrop that his oxygen mask would work. Just to be on the safe side, Sano pulled out his life vest from under his seat and buckled it on. Megumi shook her head and looked out the window.   
" I swear I don't know you…" she muttered.   
" Nani? If we all die, I'm blaming YOU!" Sano said irritably.   
" Here-- take these…" Megumi dropped two white pills in his hand and handed him a water bottle.   
" Huh? What is it?"   
" Just take them! They're vitamins." Megumi said innocently.   
Sano eyed her with suspicion but took the pills. In about five minutes, he was sleeping like a baby.   
" What did you give him Megumi-san?" Misao asked her.   
" Just some sleeping pills. This should knock him out for at least half the flight, I'll get some peace and quiet then. I wasn't sure if I would need them, but looks like they came in handy after all."   
  
The plane stopped on the runway, and then after a brief pause, made a smooth take off. 

** End of Chapter 1 ***   


CHAPTER 2- It's called Prozac 

" SAITO! PUT THAT CIGARETTE OUT!" Kaoru leaned from her seat, giving him her worst dagger-eyed glare.   
Saito ignored her as usual.   
" Kenshin-- how can you stand it!? Make him stop!" Kaoru turned to Kenshin in vehement protest. Kenshin saw the death look she gave him and coughed slightly, rising from his seat.   
" Saito, I think it's best to do what Kaoru-dono asks or…." He trailed off.   
" Or?" Saito looked at him, blowing smoke in their faces.   
" Orrr---" Kenshin glanced at Raya who was busily chattering with a very tired looking Soujirou. "Or, we'll ask Raya-dono to make you."   
" Nani?" Raya heard her name and looked up at Kenshin.   
" Raya?" Saito raised one eyebrow and looked at her. She shivered from the icy stare he gave her, turned chibi and crawled into Soujirou's Gi.   
" Soujirou! Protect me from this madman!!!!!"   
Kenshin gave a huge sweatdrop. Kaoru stood up and leaned over the back of her chair annoyed.   
" HAVE A BACKBONE!! GEEZ!! YOU'RE THE AUTHOR AREN'T YOU!?"   
" I know--.." Chibi Raya whimpered, looking out from the opening of the Gi. "But… when it comes to Saito, I get all shaky inside… I can't help it! He's scary!"   
The tension in the air broke as Soujirou burst out laughing.   
" HUH? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Kaoru turned on him angrily.   
" HA HA HA!! It's just--" Soujirou tried to stifle his laughter. " I can't help it! I'm ticklish!!! HA HA!!"   
Chibi Raya got an evil thought. " Like, here?" She tickled his side. Soujirou doubled over laughing.   
" Oh gods…" Kaoru rolled her eyes. " I don't mind if you tickle him, but keep this parody clean!"   
Raya jumped out of his Gi and turned normal, instantly serious. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!"   
" YOU'RE A DAMN PERVERT!"   
Raya opened her mouth to retort, but then her angry glare was replaced with a sly, catty grin. " Ohhhh-- you said to keep the parody "clean" huh?"   
Kaoru blinked. " Yeah--"   
" Too bad-- " Raya shook her head. " And I was going to make a steamy hot love scene between you and Kenshin in first class while everyone else was asleep-- but since you want it to be "clean" I guess I can't do it anymore-- Darn it…"   
Kaoru's mouth dropped open. Kenshin's eyes bugged out.   
" Oro--"   
" Ah hahaha--" Kaoru put her hand behind her head and smiled at Raya apologetically. " Did I say keep it clean? Well-- you misunderstood… I didn't mean clean in THAT way-- I meant…"   
" Nani? You called me a pervert…"   
Kaoru wished that the earth would open up and swallow her whole, unfortunately, the earth was 15,000 feet below them.   
" I'm-- sorry?" She said hopefully.   
" You're not really sorry, you just want that steamy love scene!"   
" OK! I'm VERY sorry…" Kaoru was getting physically more and more irritated.   
" Too late, You called me a pervert!"   
" WHY YOU--" Kaoru jumped for Raya's throat.   
" Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin pulled her back. Kaoru struggled out of his arms and looked at him angrily.   
" Kenshin! Why'd you do that!?" she leaned into him, whispering in his ear. "Don't tell me you DON'T want a steamy love scene?" Her eyes got all wide and watery. Kenshin gave her a goofy smile and waved one hand.   
" Well-- that's not what I meant… I don't think attacking Raya-dono is going to make such a thing happen…"   
" Heh heh-- you better believe it…" Raya said with an evil smile. Kaoru looked at her with dagger eyes. Raya returned the hard stare.   
" Morons--" Saito muttered.   
They both turned on Saito angrily.   
" NANI?" They spoke in unison. Raya stomped into the isle along with Kaoru and they hovered over him. Saito didn't even flinch.   
" Watch out man, Raya can be twice as violent as Kaoru when she gets pissed…" Yahiko muttered.   
Saito took the cigarette from his mouth and smiled evilly. " I thought she was scared of me."   
" That was JUST an excuse to crawl into Soujirou's Gi" ( I've always wanted to do that! Oh hohoho)   
Soujirou blushed slightly.   
" And stop smoking that dreadful thing!" Kaoru took the cigarette from his hand and extinguished it in the ashtray."   
Saito's eyes instantly narrowed.   
" Don't even think about it." Raya said angrily. " I'll write you out of this parody! I swear I will!"   
Saito said nothing, only looked away. The two girls exchanged glances and then grinned at the other.   
" ALL RIGHT!" Kaoru high-fived Raya. " THE GIRLS WIN!"   
" And two seconds ago they were about to rip each other's heads off…" Kenshin muttered, looking perplexed at the two new best friends.   
" I don't get women…" Yahiko muttered.   
" Screw that dumb Saito-- with Raya-san on our side, there's no way he can get his way!" Kaoru grinned and then grabbed Raya by the arm and pulled her into the next cabin away from the group. " Now-- about that love scene…"   
" Huh? I wonder where they're going?" Yahiko looked back momentarily, then shrugged and put on some earphones. 

**** 

Kaoru stood talking with Raya for a long time, Raya's face grew redder and redder until it could be compared with a ripe tomato.   
" Did you get all that?" Kaoru grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Raya looked at her open mouthed.   
" Jeez…. I thought you were supposed to be all "innocent" and "pure!" I never thought you knew about THAT sort of stuff!"   
Kaoru rolled her eyes. " Oh… Tae-san can be VERY informative about such things. I'm not the country bumpkin you imagine me to be." She quickly grabbed Raya by her shirt collar and looked into her eyes entreatingly. "WELL? Will you? PLEASE!"   
Raya gave a HUGE sweatdrop… " Well---"   
" I'll do ANYTHING! I WANT THE LOVE SCENE!"   
" Datte…"   
  
Kenshin glanced back at the two girls conversing in low voices and gave a large sweatdrop as Kaoru got on her hands and knees and bowed before Raya, who's face had turned a bright shade of red.   
" You'd better run while you can Himura-san." Soujirou said. " Raya-san looks like she's bending to Kaoru-san."   
Kenshin blinked back at him. " Where can I run to?"   
  
**** back with Raya and Kaoru*** 

" PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Kaoru got on her hands and knees and bowed before Raya.   
" Oh OK! I will! You happy now?"   
"THANK YOU!" Kaoru looked up at her with a wide grin, her eyes sparkled. Raya sighed heavily.   
" Yeah yeah… wait until everyone else is sleeping though, we have a while yet."   
Kaoru began to stand when a looming shadow suddenly hovered over her. Raya gasped and Kaoru turned around to see Enishi holding his sword above her head, ready to strike down at Kaoru.   
" HA! GRIEVE BATTOUSAI! MY JINCHUU WILL BE COMPLETE!!!"   
He was about to strike when Tomoe ran in front of him. Enishi stopped his sword within a hairs breadth of her exposed back.   
" DAMN IT TOMOE! Why do you always have to run in front of people's swords like that!? It's the second time today!"   
Tomoe turned around to look at him with a depressed air.   
" I want to die."   
" Damn it-- WHY won't you see a therapist!?"   
" I want to die…"   
" STOP SAYING THAT!"   
" Fine then… I want to be put out of my misery."   
Kaoru and Raya both stood while the siblings bickered back and forth.   
" It's called PROZAC!" Enishi yelled.   
" I hate my life!"   
Raya leaned over and whispered in Kaoru's ear.   
" She's not very optimistic, is she?" She asked Kaoru.   
Kaoru shook her head and snuck back into their cabin of the plane. " She wasn't always like that, but when Watsuki gave her such a depressing life, it affected her real life. She's lost it… she thinks she should really be dead and so is always trying to kill herself."   
" Jeez-- I didn't know dying could affect someone like that."   
" Well-- it's not a pleasant experience."   
" Yeah I bet! I was depressed for a week before I figured out you were alive!"   
" Ahhh-- I'm touched!"   
" Yeah--" Raya laughed evilly " I can't wait until you find out what I'll do to Gein in the chapters to come. Oh hohoho--- He won't know what hit him!"   
Saito was listening into his conversation and stood up, towering over Raya and Kaoru. He grabbed Raya by the wrist and handcuffed her.   
" ?! SAITO! What are you doing?" Raya yelled.   
" Vengeance is illegal by Meiji law-- I'm placing you under arrest."   
" But- I DIDN'T do anything!"   
" Saito you tight ass! Lighten up!" Kaoru looked at him indignantly. Saito flashed her a cold look.   
" Stay out of this raccoon girl, or I'll arrest you too as co-conspirator."   
" GRR--- I'll KILL you!" Kaoru threw a punch at him but he caught it and quickly put the other handcuff on her wrist. Attaching her to Raya. Both girls looked at him shocked.   
" You're SO dumb! We're on an airplane! You can't arrest us!" Screeched Raya.   
" Yeah! WHAT are you going to do? It's not like there are any bars to throw us behind!"   
Saito gave them an evil smile and began dragging them over to the back of the plane. " Enishi will be happy to watch you both until we get off the plane."   
" AHHH!! KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed.   
" SOUJIROU!! HELP ME!" Raya screamed.   
Everyone but Sano (for he was still fast asleep) and Aoshi (for he could have cared less) had watched the scene with open mouths. Kenshin blinked twice and then jumped up, grabbing his yellow and orange tagged bag. Soujirou joined him and both males tried to run after him through the isles.   
" KAORU-DONO! I'M COMING!"   
" RAYA-SAN! HOLD ON! ACK!" Soujirou fell smack on his face as Kenshin stepped on his Hakama. Kenshin tripped over Soujirou and they both fell in a pile on the narrow isle.   
" ACK! Himura-san! Please get off me! I have to save Raya-san!"   
" Gomen-nasai Soujirou! But… these stupid isles are so hard to move fast in!"   
" AHHHH!!! KENSHIN! SOUJIROU!" Raya's screaming can be heard at the back of the plane. Enishi's maniacal laughter following.   
" DIE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC!!"   
" AHHHH!!! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!" 

Meanwhile-- you've probably been wondering what Hiko and Misao and Megumi have been up to? Well, Hiko had his laptop out and was typing away vigorously on his new book ( all about himself of course). Its title is... " Chronicles of a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu Master." Misao was busy trying to make Aoshi smile by telling REALLY bad jokes.   
" Aoshi-sama, How many Kenshin character's does it take to screw in a light bulb?"   
" …"   
" Give up? 5! Kaoru and Yahiko to fight and break the old lightbulb and make Kenshin fix it. But Kenshin doesn't know what a lightbulb is so we need Hiko to explain its principles to him in order to fix it. And then we need Sano because he's the only one tall enough to reach!"   
"…"   
Megumi, meanwhile was bent over a crossword puzzle. She chewed on the end of her pencil as she racked her brains.   
" Hmmmm… what's a 4 letter word for stupid?"   
Raya's voice carried over. " BAKA! SOUJIROU NO BAKA! SAVE ME FROM THIS LUNATIC!"   
" Baka! That's it!" Megumi laughed and filled in the word.   
Soujirou and Kenshin both managed to untangle themselves and struggled up. They rushed again towards the back of the plane. Suddenly a loud bell made them stop in their tracks. The Stewardesses voice could be heard over the loudspeaker. 

" The captain has just turned on the fasten seatbelt sign, please return to your seats as we will be experiencing some air turbulence." 

Kenshin looked at Soujirou and they shrugged to each other and began walking back to their seats.   
" KENSHIN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kaoru's voice could be heard. " SAVE ME NOW!"   
" GOMEN KAORU-DONO! WE HAVE TO PUT ON OUR SEATBELTS!" Kenshin called back to her.   
" WHAT THE @#%!^ I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T COME AND SAVE ME!" Kaoru screamed.   
" SIT TIGHT RAYA-SAN!" Soujirou called. " WE'LL COME WHEN THE AIR TURBULENCE HAS STOPPED."   
The two men sat back in their seats and fastened their seatbelts. Saito showed up a moment later and sat back in his seat next to Yahiko. Yahiko had turned the sound on his walkman to full blast in order to drown out the screams of the two hysterical females.   
" DAMN IT KENSHIN! SOUJIROU!" Both of their voices carried through the plane. Kenshin offered Soujirou some earplugs, which he accepted gratefully. 

CHAPTER 3- Rescue Mission 

Raya and Kaoru sat handcuffed together in the center, far back of the airplane, sandwiched between Enishi and Gein.   
" Damn it, where are those two?" Raya muttered under her breath.   
" Kenshin will come-- Kenshin always comes to save me!" Kaoru said determined.   
" Yeah-- and he'd let a little thing like air turbulence stop him…" Raya said dryly. Kaoru glared at her.   
" Well, I don't see your Sou-chan coming to save you either!"   
  
Enishi sat drumming his fingers together, grinning evilly. " Ah yes, with both girls here and held captive, the Battousai will come right into my trap."   
Raya and Kaoru both stopped and looked at him wide eyed.   
" But-- what he do to you!?" Raya laughed nervously. " Tomoe is alive…"   
" Yeah, but LOOK at her!" Enishi's eyes suddenly grew wide with insanity as he gestured over to his sister trying to open the emergency exit. Banjin was restraining her.   
" Dammit, Tomoe don't DO that!" Banjin said angrily. He finally wrenched her free of the door and sat her on the opposite side of him. Tomoe said nothing, only leaned back against the seat with a depressed look, she downed one of the airline's mini-wine bottles in one gulp.   
" It's because of the Battousai-- she's depressed cause he's in love with KAORU now!"   
  
Meanwhile, Gein had taken Kaoru's ponytail between his hands and was stroking the hair admiringly. Kaoru threw him her best punch with her free hand but he caught it.   
" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! PERVERT!" She screeched.   
" What beautiful hair… it's perfect for the project!" Gein said as he drew out some scissors from the folds of his clothes.   
" AHHH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Kaoru jumped up, dragging Raya with her and tried to escape over the seat.   
" HEY! DON'T DO THAT! IT HURTS!!" Raya yelled.   
" Ohh-- that arm would do nicely too…" Gein grabbed Raya's arm and pulled out a long knife.   


*** Back with the Kenshin-Gumi *** 

Misao sat tapping her finger annoyed against the armrest. Then finally banged down on it and sprung from her seat. Kenshin had been in the middle of sipping his tea. Soujirou was reading a tourist guide of New York. They both looked up at her surprised.   
" WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" She scolded them. " You're going to let a little thing like AIR TURBULENCE keep you from saving them!? What kind of men are you?!"   
" Ummm-- Misao-dono… you should sit down.. the plane could rock at any minute." Kenshin said. A large black cloud formed over her head, lightning struck and she was across the isle and in his face in a second. She grabbed the front of Kenshin's Gi and brought him to her eye level.   
" Kaoru could be getting raped back there and you're worried about a little BUMPY AIR!!!???"   
" But--"   
" Yeah Kenshin!" Yahiko took off his earphones and looked at him across the isle. " You're not going to let Enishi have his way with her are you!?"   
" Ano-- you're blowing this way out of proportion…" Kenshin said nervously.   
" He's right." The practical voice of Megumi interjected. " Enishi may be a psychotic, insane, impulsive killer… but he's NO rapist!" 

* Just then, Kaoru's voice is heard* 

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? PERVERT!" 

Kenshin's eyes shot open.   
" Then again… I could be wrong." Megumi looked back nervously. 

DING 

The captain has turned off the fasten seatbelt sign, it's now safe to roam about the cabin. 

Kenshin threw off his seatbelt and pushed his way past Misao. 

" GO SAVE HER! KENSHIN!" She cheered. 

"What about Raya?" Yahiko said nervously. " Do you think they could be doing all sorts of awful things to her too?   
" Enishi would be a busy guy--" Megumi muttered. 

Raya's voice was heard shortly after. 

" AHH! DON'T DO THAT! IT HURTS!" 

Soujirou jumped from his seat a second after. " Raya-san!"   
" KILL THE BASTARD!" Yahiko and Misao cheered.   
Saito cleared his throat and the two instantly quieted down.   
" Did I say kill?" Misao said with a slight laugh.   
" I didn't hear the word kill… it was-- uhh.. THRILL!"   
" YEAH! GO KENSHIN! GO SOUJIROU! Ummm-- THRILL him with your amazing sword technique!"   
" Give it up." Saito said as he lit another cigarette. " Do you want to join those two girls back there with the Enishi-gumi?"   
Yahiko slowly sat down. Misao went over to Aoshi and curled up in the seat next to him. Aoshi was busy reading his Zen book and paid no attention to anything that was happening.   
Kenshin and Soujirou were in the isle, watching the two in slight consternation. Hiko sighed loudly.   
" Baka deshis…" He muttered.   
Kenshin looked at him. " Nani? Shisho?"   
" Go save Kaoru and Raya!" 

Raya's voice was heard: 

NOOOO!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!" 

" Oh-- HAI de gozaru! Kaoru-dono! I'm coming!!"   
" Raya-san! I'm coming!" Soujirou followed after him.   
They took two steps towards the back but stopped instantly at the sound of the stewardess.   
" Would you gentlemen like some refreshments? We're serving dinner now."   
Kenshin and Soujirou exchanged glances and then sat back down.   
" Hai! I'm hungry. What's for dinner de gozaru yo?" Kenshin said with a wide grin.   
" I hope it's not pasta." Soujirou said as he lowered his tray table.   
Misao and Yahiko looked at them dumbstruck as the Stewardess handed them their dinner trays.   
" Itadakimasu!" Soujirou said with a wide smile as he began to eat.   
Misao clenched her fists, she wasn't going to just let Raya and Kaoru be raped by a madman. She stood up and pointed a finger accusingly at Kenshin who broke his chopsticks apart and began to dig in.   
" Well-- YOU two gluttons can just sit and EAT for all I care!!"   
" That's what we're doing de gozaru ka."   
" Grrrrrrrr--- HIMURA YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD!" She grabbed his tray and smashed it over his head.   
" OROOOOOoooo…"   
  
Kaoru could be heard again. 

" NOOOO!!! YOU CAN'T!! YOU CAN'T!! KENSHIN!!!"   
  
Misao left Kenshin in a sadly beaten up state and towered over Soujirou. Soujirou continued to eat with little concern.   
" Well-- are you going to save them? Or not?"   
" This airplane food isn't all that bad actually… probably cause I haven't eaten in two days." Soujirou confessed with a laugh. Misao promptly smashed his tray over his head.   
" Do you like how that tastes!?" She said angrily. The two beaten warriors grudgingly stood up. They began to trudge towards the back of the plane. 

*** Back with Kaoru and Raya *** 

Raya struggled but Gein's knife came closer and closer to her arm.   
" STOP! I'M THE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC! HOW CAN I WRITE WITHOUT MY ARM!!!?"   
Enishi suddenly sat straight up in his seat, an idea had sprung forth. He looked at Raya with a psychotic grin and lifted his hand for Gein to stop. Kaoru had succeeded in making it over the seat, she couldn't go much farther though because Raya was still caught.   
" Why do I get a REALLY bad feeling about this?" Raya said nervously.   
" You-- You're the author of this fic… anything you write happens…" Enishi laughed low and cool. Raya laughed half heartedly.   
" Oh-- well… not really-- I was just LYING… I'm not really the writer. It's--"   
" QUIET!"   
Raya shut up with a little squeak. Enishi pointed his finger towards Tomoe who had so far downed 6 airline wine bottles.   
" You-- can make Battousai forget about Kaoru-- Then Tomoe will be happy again."   
" Nani? Are you KIDDING?! Never!" Raya said angrily. " I'm a die hard Kenshin and Kaoru fan! Tomoe would depress the hell out of Kenshin!"   
" That's RIGHT! Kenshin is MINE!" Kaoru interjected hotly. Enishi shot her an icy glare and then gestured to Gein. Gein nodded and proceeded to bring his knife closer to Raya's extended arm.   
" NOOOO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!" Raya screamed. " I'll do it! I'll do it!!"   
" Nani?!" Kaoru looked at her shocked. 

Just then Kenshin appeared with Soujirou close behind him.   
" Kenshin!" Kaoru cried happily. But her face fell as he ran straight to Tomoe, picked her up out of her seat and started to carry her back towards the front of the aircraft.   
" Tomoe-dono, are you ok de gozaru?" Kenshin asked her worried.   
* hick *   
Tomoe eyed him hazily and giggled.   
" Sooo--- you finally come to your senses…ehhhh?" * hick * She went limp in his arms, passed out from drinking too much.   
" Tomoe-dono! Hold on! I'll have Megumi-dono look at you!" Kenshin turned to leave. Kaoru stood dumbfounded, her mouth wide open. Soujirou looked at Kenshin shocked also. Enishi had a wide grin on his face. Raya sat looking at the ground defeated.   
" Umm-- Himura-san?" Soujirou eyed him. "Are you feeling all right? That's not Kaoru-san!"   
" Huh? Who's Kaoru?" Kenshin blinked at him confused.   
  


CHAPTER 4- Kenjutsu Komachi in Full Swing! 

"Huh? Who's Kaoru?" Kenshin blinked at him confused.   
Soujirou shifted weight from one foot to the next uncomfortably. " Himura-san!"   
Everyone stood frozen, looking at him in shock. Kenshin blinked.   
" Nani? What's wrong de gozaru?"   
" Whaa! What have I done?" Raya buried her face in her hands. A whimper from Kaoru drew everyone's attention . Raya looked to see tears pouring down her face.   
" K-Kenshin..." She sniffled. " Kenshin!"   
Kenshin looked at her with one eyebrow raised. " Do I... know you?"   
" Kenshin-- It's me… It's Kaoru!" Kaoru looked at him with pleading eyes, she started out of the isle, Jerking Raya's hand with her.   
" OUCH!" Raya was pulled violently as Kaoru rounded the seat but her path was blocked by Enishi's arm.   
" -- I don't think so..." Enishi grinned.   
" Enishi--" she choked between sobs. " This is all your fault!"   
" What? My sister can now be happy again!" Enishi laughed in his usual psychotic manner.   
" But-- But. " Kaoru laid eyes on Raya. "Raya can undo that ANYTIME! She pointed to Raya.   
" Hey-- you're RIGHT!" Raya perked up and laughed. " I can!"   
" I think not…" Enishi then drew his sword up above Raya's head. " I'll make sure you don't change anything…"   
"EEK!!"   
" Raya-san!" In the blink of an eye Soujirou vanished and Raya felt herself violently jerked away. Because she was still linked to Kaoru, Kaoru's hand was pulled back over the seat.   
" ACK!" Kaoru saw the sword slicing down; she curled her fingers into a tight fist and closed her eyes.   
The sword whistled through the air quickly and broke through the chain holding them both a hairs breadth from cutting Kaoru's knuckles off.   
The next thing she knew. Raya was back over near Kenshin, held in Soujirou's arms. She held her cuffed wrist and sat rigid with shock.   
" Th-Th-The sword-- almost…" She blinked a few times and then noticed just * who * was holding her.   
" SOUJIROU!!!!!!" She instantly turned chibi and threw her arms around him, squeezing him in a death grip. " MY HERO!!" ::hearts::   
" ACK!" Soujirou gasped for breath. "Umm-- Ano... Raya-san.."   
" Hai?" Raya turns normal and looks up at him with stars in her eyes, still keeping her death grip.   
Soujirou looked at her nervously as Enishi slowly rises to pursue them. " Raya-san… this isn't the time-- umm... please let go…"   
" Huh?" Her eyes shoot open as she sees Enishi fastly approaching them. He has his sword out and ready. " EEK!! SOUJIROU SAVE ME!!!!" 

(Kenshin had been watching Soujirou's heroic rescue with Tomoe passed out in his arms. His mouth hung slightly open.) 

" Raya-san…" Soujirou said hastily.   
Enishi growled furiously under his breath and glared at the both of them.   
"Raya-san... I think you should bring Himura-san to his senses before something bad happens to you-- that might mean you can't write anymore!!!" Soujirou took a step back. Raya nodded quickly. 

Kenshin blinked suddenly, as if he was just waking up from a dream and saw Tomoe asleep in his arms. He did a double take.   
" Woah-- Deja-vu…" He heard sobs and looked up surprised to see Kaoru crying, Kenshin instantly felt his world crashing down on him...no... she was...   
Kaoru was...   
The horror of horrors!   
She was CRYING!!   
" KAORU-DONO!"   
Kenshin physically dropped Tomoe and launched himself with the godlike speed so befitting of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu towards the sobbing Kaoru. Taking out Enishi in the process with a huge * THWACK * to the head with his Sakaba still in it's yellow and orange tagged bag.   
" ACK!" Enishi fell back, hit his head on the armrest of his seat and lay uncontious, stars circling his head.   
" Oh dear… " Hyoko looked down at his sleeping boss and then rolled his eyes, " We're on vacation and he still insists with that Jinchuu thing... can't he ever take a break?"   
He went back to his game of travel chess with Kujurinami. ( sp?)   
" Kaoru-dono? Are you ok?" Kenshin looked at her earnestly and picked her up. He began walking back towards the cabin where the rest of the Kenshingumi awaited their return. Soujirou and Raya were ahead of them.   
" K-Ken…shin…" She muttered between sobs. Her fists clenched and a huge scowl set across her face. " K-Kenshin… no… BAKA!"   
She landed a huge punch straight into his face.   
" OROOooooo!"   
" BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Kaoru squirmed in his arms trying to position herself well enough to put her hands around his neck.   
" K-Kaoru-dono! What did I do? I'm sorry!! ORO! KAORU-DONO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"   
" BAKA BAKA BAKA KENSHIN!!!!!!! WEAK-MINDED FOOL!! KENSHIN I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! KENSHIN NO BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!"   
  
Raya sits in Soujirou's arms, unaware of the chaos between Kaoru and Kenshin going on behind her. She's in total bliss. " Soujirou…"   
Soujirou returns her warm smile. " Raya-san.."   
"Soujirou--"   
"Raya-san… " 

" KENSHIN NO BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!"   
" AHH! Kaoru-dono I can't carry you if you-- OROoooo!"   
  
Several harsh sound effects of punches connecting, biting, breaking bones, etc. 

" Soujirou… "   
"Raya-san…"   


Misao sat uncomfortably in her seat.   
" Damn it… where are those four? Kenshin and Soujirou should have been back by now with Raya-san and Kaoru-san!"   
  
Kaoru's screams can be heard.   
"KENSHIN NO BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!" 

Followed by a most painful "OROOOOOooo!" 

Misao gave a huge sweatdrop as Raya and Soujirou entered first in happy happy lala land. Kaoru stalked in closely behind them, dragging behind her a mangled and broken Kenshin.   
" Himura-san!!! Did Enishi do that to you!!!??" Misao looked at him in horror.   
" O--O---oro…" Kenshin had so many swells all over his head that he could barely "oro." Kaoru laughed nervously.   
" Yeah-- Enishi and Kenshin had a little fight… but we got out of it ok."   
" Ken-san!" Megumi immediately got out her medical box and climbed over the still-sleeping form of Sanosuke. She knelt down next to Kenshin and examined the wounds.   
" These aren't from a Katana. They're just punches and bruises!" She eyed Kaoru who laughed nervously, giving her her most innocent smile.   
" Aho." Saito muttered under his breath, breathing a puff of smoke.   
" That's my baka deshi." Hiko nodded, then raised his glass. "STEWARDESS! MORE SAKE!"   
" …" Aoshi took no notice; He sipped his tea in silence, deeply engrossed in his Zen book.   
" Raya-san! Did you see what happened?" Megumi turned to see the Raya and Soujirou sitting VERY close together. Hand in hand in their own world.   
" Soujirou…"   
" Raya-san… ano… "   
" Nani? Soujirou… "   
" Raya-san… Marry me."   
" Hai, I will!"   
Megumi rolled her eyes. Raya hadn't even heard her. She shrugged and got to bandaging Kenshin. 

CHAPTER 5 - The Act of Forgiveness 

Raya and Soujirou sat in perfect bliss. But the seats in front of them were not as peaceful.   
" Kaoru-dono! Please forgive sessha!!! I'm sorry! Kaoru-dono I'll NEVER look at another woman ever again!"   
Kaoru folded her arms and looked away from him. " Hmph!"   
Kenshin looked defeated. He got down on his hands and knees. " Kaoru-dono! Sessha pledges to devote his entire life to you! I love and worship you! Please, forgive me!!!"   
" You've shattered my fragile heart Kenshin! I don't know if I'll recover!" Kaoru put a hand to her heart and struck a melodramatic pose. Kenshin touched his forehead to the ground in the isle.   
" What can I do to make up for it? Kaoru-dono!"   
" I need time to think about this… please, give me some time." Kaoru looked at him with remorse.   
Kenshin was at his wits end. He finally laid eyes on Raya and pointed to her. " It was Raya-dono who did it all! It wasn't me!"   
" But-- if you REALLY loved me you wouldn't have given into that! I saw the way you looked at Tomoe… you still have feelings for her don't you…" It sounded more like an accusation then a question.   
" Well-- we were man and wife at one point, Kaoru-dono…"   
" WRONG ANSWER!" Kaoru turned again to look out the window. Kenshin inwardly kicked himself for telling the truth.   
" Give it up Kenshin-- Ugly will come around… " Yahiko said.   
" Aho…" Saito muttered as he was sifting through some government papers.   
" Himura-san… do you know how pathetic you sound?" Misao leaned on the armrest with one cheek in her hand watching him. Aoshi hadn't said one word to her the entire trip and now he was busy meditating. She needed something to do and watching Kenshin grovel in front of Kaoru was pretty amusing.   
Kenshin ignored Misao and meekly stood up. He trudged over towards Raya and Soujirou.   
" Raya-dono…PLEASE make Kaoru-dono forgive me!" Kenshin looked at her pleadingly.   
Raya didn't even hear him. She snuggled against Soujirou's arm.   
" Soujirou…"   
" Hai? Raya-san?"   
" Do you love me?"   
" Hai, Aishiteru, Raya-san…"   
" Do you like kids?"   
" Hai, Raya-san…"   
" How many do you want?"   
" A girl and a boy…"   
Kenshin turned with a large sweatdrop, it was useless trying to get Raya to do anything. His eyes fell on Hiko.   
" Shisho!"   
" Figures, whenever you get into any kind of trouble you ALWAYS come crawling…." Hiko took a sip of his Sake. " Well-- I suppose it can only be expected of one as experienced and all knowledgeable as myself." He flashed his usual debonair smile as Kenshin groveled in front of him.   
" Shisho! What do I do? Please! I have to make Kaoru-dono forgive me!"   
Hiko shook his head. " I don't know WHAT you did baka-deshi… but as your master, I suppose it's my duty to look out for your well being and future family life. Come closer."   
Kenshin nodded and leaned closer as Hiko whispered something into his ear. Kenshin turned bright red.   
" SHISHO!"   
" You wanted my advice."   
" But--" Kenshin glanced back at Kaoru who was listening to her walkman and humming along with music, in her own world. She looked so cute when she did that. Kenshin bit his lip. " I can't Shisho!"   
" Of course you can! Any man is physically capable!"   
" No, not like THAT! She's-- She'll…"   
" She WANTS it Kenshin-- it's written all over her face." Hiko sat back with his hands resting behind his head, he closed his eyes. " You'll thank me, believe me."   
Kenshin swallowed hard and clenched his fist determined. " Ok-- I'll do it…"   
  
Kaoru opened her eyes as she felt Kenshin's presence near her. She looked at him annoyed as he stood in the isle.   
" Kaoru-dono…"   
Kaoru turned up the music on her walkman. But Kenshin wasn't going to be waived like that, he decided it was now or never. He grabbed her by the arm and physically yanked her up and out of her seat.   
" KENSHIN!" The earphones slipped out of her ears as he picked her up and began to walk towards the front of the plane. " KENSHIN LET GO OF ME! BAKA! LET GO!!"   
This was totally unlike him! He'd never done anything that she didn't wish before. Kenshin walked through the first class curtain, pulling it shut behind them and set her down in the isle. First class was completely empty. Kaoru looked at him indignantly.   
" Kaoru-dono! I'm sorry but I have to do this... I want you to forgive me."   
" What are you talking about? Forcing me to go anywhere with you is NOT the way to win my forgive---" she was cut short as his lips pressed firmly against hers. Kaoru stood completely still, her eyes opened wide in surprise. Was she dreaming?   
Kenshin's lips parted from hers and he looked down at her with shining violet eyes. Kaoru almost melted in that heated gaze.   
" Kaoru-dono… I love you."   
Kaoru could feel her cheeks growing hot, her face was probably burning up but she didn't do anything to hide it. He'd kissed her! It had been so wonderful, The feel of his presence so close, his lips were the only thing she could see at the moment, and she wanted more. She grabbed the collar of his Gi and brought him towards her again, she kissed him full on and it was Kenshin's turn to be surprised.   
" So-- Shisho's plan did work after all…" Kenshin thought as he brought his arms around Kaoru in a tight embrace and deepened the kiss, her lips parted and Kenshin's tongue played with hers. The kiss grew more and more passionate. Kenshin gently lay Kaoru across several of the first class, roomy seats and slid on top of her.   
" Kaoru-dono…" He smiled down at her, his hair framing both of their faces. Kaoru's hands ran up inside of his Gi, pushing it off of his shoulders.   
" Ok-- I forgive you." She smiled at him mischievously. 

Meanwhile. Raya giggled to herself.   
" What is it Raya-san?"   
" Oh-- nothing…" She smiled at him mischievously as she knew EXACTLY what was going on in first class.   
" Hmm.. I wonder what's taking Himura-san and Kaoru-san so long?" Misao casually got up and started to make her way towards first class.   
" I wouldn't go in there…" Hiko's voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned on him accusingly.   
" And WHY not?"   
Hiko grinned at her. " It's not for anyone under the age of 18 to see."   
" WHY YOU--" Misao was about to land him a Kei-Chou Kick when she heard strange sounds coming from behind the first class curtain. She stopped and listened. They were hard to distinguish, but she thought she heard Kaoru calling Kenshin's name.   
Misao turned a bright shade of red as several other sounds where heard, but they sounded distinctly more animal-like than anything else. She quickly jumped back to her seat, grabbing up a magazine and began pawing through it.   
Everyone put on earphones and turned their walkmans on high in order to drown out the steadily increasing noise from first class.   


CHAPTER 6- The Shirtless Conspiracy 

About two hours passed until Kenshin and Kaoru ventured back into the main cabin where everyone was. Misao was fast asleep, drooling on Aoshi's shoulder while he sat rigid as always, continuing his Zen mediation. Saito sat with his eyes closed and his hands folded. Though you couldn't tell he was asleep, for one eye was slightly open. Yahiko was passed out in the seat next to him. Megumi slept, leaning on Sano and he was passed out as always. Hiko was in a state similar to Saito's.   
Kaoru looked around in the dark cabin and then smiled at Kenshin. " Look like everyone's asleep." She straightened her Obi and smoothed the wrinkles in her Kimono.   
Kenshin led her to their seats and she sat down by the window. He took the seat next to her and they snuggled.   
" Get some sleep now Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said to her softly, kissing her on her forehead. Kaoru blushed and then kissed him more passionately on the lips.   
" Hai, you too Kenshin."   
Just then Raya popped her head up from behind the two and gave a low woof whistle. " Kaoru and Kenshin kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N ACK!!!" In a lightning fast second, Kaoru picked Raya up and she found herself flying down the aisle, through the curtain and landed with a thud in the next cabin.   
" Hmph!" Kaoru looked back with dagger eyes at Soujirou who shrugged and gave her an innocent smile. She turned once more and sat down with arms folded rigidly.   
" She's just joking, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin nervously tried to appease Kaoru.   
" Who said I was joking?" Raya's low voice floated over to them from the other cabin. She crawled back through the curtain and down the isle, climbing back in her seat. When settled, she turned to Soujirou annoyed.   
" Souchan! Are you just going to let her abuse me like that?"   
" Nani?"   
" Did you SEE what she did?!"   
" Shh-- Raya-san, don't wake everyone up!"   
Raya stopped instantly at hearing a low moan from Misao. She turned to look at the young ninja, who had suddenly shifted position in her chair and wrapped her arms around Aoshi.   
" Mmmm… Aoshi-sama…" she giggled in her sleep. " Aoshi-sama… you're SO bold… Hee hee…"   
Aoshi slyly opened one eye and looked down at her, his face completely expressionless. Then he closed it again and continued his meditation. Raya gave a slight sweatdrop.   
" I guess you're right. We'll talk about this later." She yawned and closed her eyes, leaning against him. " Oyasumi, Souchan."   
" Oyasumi, Raya-san."   
Kenshin put his arm around Kaoru as she leaned into him; she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.   
" Oyasumi, Kenshin."   
" Aaa--" Kenshin closed his eyes. 

The only sounds were from those of the hum of the airplane and Yahiko's heavy snoring. They all slept. 

Not five minutes passed until the plane jolted, the lights went on and everyone jumped awake with a start. 

* DING DING DING* The captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign, we will be experiencing some air turbulence, so please remain seated. 

"What the?" Yahiko yawned and stretched. He scratched his head and then looked at his watch. " WHAT?! It's 3 in the morning!"   
Misao blinked, squinting her eyes in the sudden light and then realized she was holding onto Aoshi with a fierce grip. She quickly jumped away with a furious blush.   
" Oh! Aoshi-sama… Ummm… heh… sorry!"   
"…"   
" Argh-- I wanna sleep…" Moaned Kaoru, she buried her face in Kenshin's sleeve.   
"Oh HO hoho-- a little TIRED huh?" Yahiko jumped over Saito who sat with a slightly annoyed look on his face. The boy landed in the aisle and peered at Kaoru from over the seat slyly. " Hmmm-- I WONDER why…You were certainly working it back in First Cl-- AAHHHhhhhh!"   
Yahiko was throttled all the way into the next cabin just as Raya had been. Kaoru stood, looking back towards him with her face bright red, she breathed heavily, shaking with anger.   
" OOHHH! YAHIKO YOU SPIED ON US?!"   
" Heh-- I knew my Baka-deshi could pull it off." Hiko gave Kenshin a thumbs up. Kenshin reddened.   
" No he didn't spy--" Raya said with a giggle to Kaoru. " You two were VERY audible in your own little love bubble in first class…"   
Kaoru quickly stiffened and looked around nervously. Every single person had his or her eyes on her.   
" Ahou-ga…" Saito said with a sneer.   
"Eeekk!!" Kaoru flushed an even brighter red; she put her hands to her face ashamed.   
" Caught in the act huh Kaoru?!" Yahiko was back from the adjacent cabin with a sly, Cheshire cat smile. He snickered at her, making her feel even more ashamed.   
" Yahiko-- it's not nice to do that! It's SO embarrassing when something like this happens…" Misao scolded him. She looked back at Kaoru who was beginning to shake all over with anger, her face bright red. She clenched and unclenched her hand.   
" Kaoru-dono," Kenshin looked up at her concerned. " What's-- OROOoo!!" Kenshin was on the receiving end of a vicious punch.   
" KENSHIN NO BAKA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"   
She quickly pushed past him and into the isle. She kept her face downcast, trying to hide the blush from her embarrassment. She turned and dashed towards the next compartment.   
" KAORU-DONO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Kenshin stumbled out of his seat and ran to follow after her. Just as he grabbed her shoulder a sudden jolt shook the plane and Kaoru lost her balance. She fell to the ground with Kenshin on top of her.   
" KENSHIN! GET OFF OF ME! ARGHHH!"   
" Kaoru-dono!! I'm sorry!"   
Raya, Soujirou, Hiko, Yahiko, Megumi, Misao, and Saito all watched as the pair held a short wrestling match. Kenshin won in the end as he picked up the hysterical Kaoru, kicking and flailing her arms. She slapped him repeatedly.   
" WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? MAKE A TOTAL FOOL OF ME?! BAKA KENSHIN!"   
" Kaoru-dono ORO!… I'm--ORO!…. Sor--ORO-- ry!!"   
" BAKA BAKA! LET ME GO!"   
" Not again…" Raya rolled her eyes.   
Kenshin turned and ran back with the struggling Kaoru into first class.   
" Well-- if it worked once, then I hope it'll work again." He muttered under his breath. 

Everyone sat in silence and listened as Kaoru continued to curse him out in first class from behind the curtain, then she quieted down almost instantly. 

Raya gave a sweatdrop. " Ok-- I think it worked…"   
" Hmph, I don't know what she sees in such a dorky guy." Hiko shook his head and pressed the call button for more Sake.   
" We won't see them for a while." Yahiko muttered with a smirk.   
" I hope they're not as loud this time around." Misao said.   
" Hmph…" Saito gave a low chuckle. " Ahou's…"   
  
" Well-- with all this fuss, I have no hope of getting back to sleep." Megumi said with a flick of her long black hair. Just then, Sano stirred.   
Everyone froze.   
" Oh--shimatta…" She quickly checked her watch. " It's time…"   
Sano slowly opened his eyes and yawned.   
" Hmmm…" He said drowsily as he looked up to see Megumi's face. " Yo… Foxy Doctor--- what are you doing here? Oh no-- it must be about my bills huh? Put it on my tab…" He stretched and yawned, then rolled onto his other side. " Just let me get a little more--" He trailed off, as the strange hum of the airplane engine became noticeable. He opened one eye and spied Misao staring at him from her seat across the isle. Then opened both eyes and looked up to see Raya peering down at him from over her seat. 

*** Back at the rear of the plane, the Enishi-Gumi had all managed to get back to sleep after the sudden wake-up call due to the air turbulence. Enishi sat, his maniacal smile illuminated faintly by the glow of the overhead lamp. He drummed his fingers together.   
" Battousai, just you wait-- I'll complete my Jinchuu… you'll know what it feels like to suffer--"   
  
A sudden blood curtling scream was heard, jolting everyone awake again (but Tomoe-- who was too drunk and still passed out).   
" What the hell was that?" Banjin smashed his fist against the wall of the plane. "Damn it! I want to sleep!"   
The overhead compartment opened a crack and a single glowing eye could be seen through the darkness.   
" Banjin, please don't scream like that-- I'm trying to get my beauty sleep." Yatsume muttered irritated.   
" It wasn't me! It came from the front!" Banjin retorted.   
" Shhh--" Enishi put his finger to his lips and the two quieted down as he gestured to Tomoe who stirred slightly in her sleep. " If you wake my sister up, I WILL kill you." 

***** Back with the Kenshin Gumi 

" MISAO! HELP ME!" Megumi was busy trying to hold Sano down as he screamed bloody murder. 

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! " He struggled wildly. Then his eyes caught sight of the emergency exit. " LET ME OFF! LET ME OUT! LEMME OUT NIOW!!!!" He struggled against Megumi who was surprisingly strong. She had him by both arms pinned behind his back.   
" H-Hai!" Misao jumped up to help. Almost immediately Kenshin burst forth from First class, his Gi was down around his waist and his hair was loose. There were several red lipstick marks all over his face and chest.   
" WHAT'S HAPPENED? WHAT'S THAT SCREAM?!" He looked around at everyone frantically. Suddenly everything went silent as they all stared at him open mouthed. Sano momentarily forgot his hysteria. Kaoru's head popped out of the first class curtain, you could tell she was bare around the shoulders. She grabbed Kenshin by his hair and pulled him back towards the First Class cabin.   
" Oroooo…"   
No one moved, they could hear Kaoru's voice float over through the thin curtains   
" It's JUST Sano-- Jeez-- you're so jumpy! Now come here… I want you to do that thing again…"   
"Oro? What thing?"   
" You know… that THING that you do… The one where you---"   
Her voice got really soft.   
" OHHH!! THAT THING! Hai de gozaru…"   
Everyone gulped loudly as nothing more could be heard. They all exchanged looks.   
" Jeez-- why does my baka-deshi get all the luck…" Hiko muttered irritated. " Aren't I smooth and cool enough?" He flashed his patented smile ™.   
" It's cause you're old." Misao muttered under her breath.   
" Nani?" Hiko's eyes flashed angrily for a moment. But he stopped at a sudden loud wail from Raya. She sank to her knees in the isle, looking back towards the first class curtain.   
" What's wrong Raya-san?!" Soujirou quickly knelt down concerned. Her shoulders were shaking. " Why are you crying?"   
  
Raya looked up to Soujirou, her eyes were wide, and a giant smile was on her face. She wasn't crying, but shaking with excitement. " I-- just saw Kenshin with his hair down AND shirtless!!" 

* DROOLS * 

" Eh?" Soujirou blinked back as she suddenly turned Chibi and latched herself to his Hakama/pant leg.   
"Neee-- Souchan, Why don't YOU ever go shirtless?"   
" N-Nani?" Soujirou straightened. " Well--- I do of course… but not--"   
" --I NEVER see you shirtless in the anime! The only time you came even close was when Shishio was taking his hot spring bath and you were outside with your Gi on-- but no white shirt underneath." She pouted.   
" B-But--" Soujirou gave her an innocent smile.   
" It must be a conspiracy! The Shirtless Conspiracy! I never see the anime guy that I love get shirtless…" Raya turned normal again, she stood up and put her hand to her forehead in a melodramatic pose. " Tasuki never got shirtless… (well-- ok-- he did in the OVA but that doesn't count!)… Lantis, Eagle, Shion…Everyone is conspiring against me…" She turned to him. " WHY?!"   
Soujirou smiled nervously. " Umm… It's how Watsuki likes to draw me?"   
" Do I really CARE!?!!" Raya jumped for his neck. She held him by the front of his Gi and shook him. " THIS IS MY PARODY! I'M THE AUTHOR! SO GET SHIRTLESS!"   
" -- That's NOT the issue we're discussing now!" Megumi interrupted Raya angrily. Raya looked over to her and dropped Soujirou.   
" Oh- yeah… I forgot… The Chicken…"   
" Get me off of this DAMN thing!" Sano was back to his squawking. He did look the equivalent of a chicken with its head cut off, struggling trying to escape the clutches of the sly and dangerous fox. He'd managed to get into the isle, Megumi had lost her hold on his arms, but held onto his shirt and had been dragged across all three seats in the process.   
" SANO! IT'S ONLY A PLANE! YOU'LL BE FINE!" She yelled at him.   
" Sanosuke-san! Listen to Megumi-san!" Misao held both his legs, trying to prevent him from moving any closer to the door.   
" Yahiko! Help me!"   
" Oh-- Yeah!" Yahiko jumped on Sano's shoulders, trying to pull him backward with all his might.   
" Hey Chicken-head! GET A GRIP!"   
" LET ME OFF! I WANNA GET OFF!!" Sano ignored Yahiko, continuing to move slowly towards the door, dragging Misao and Megumi with him.   
  
A sudden jolt of air turbulence sent everyone crashing to the ground. The street fighter let out another blood curdling scream.   
" WE'RE GOING DOWN! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" He tried to get up but Megumi jerked him back once more with her tight grip on his shirt.   
" Sano! It's JUST a little air turbulence! You're SUCH a wimp! STOP acting like a five year old!" She cried.   
Soujirou was the last to try and restrain him. He ran in-between Sano and the door. Barring the way.   
Sano quickly shrugged out of his shirt sending Megumi reeling backwards. Yahiko flew off his shoulders and let go of his ankles after an involuntary kick in the forehead from the hysterical chickenhead. He violently pushed Soujirou aside and leapt for the door.   
Everyone screamed. 

" NO!!!!" 

Yahiko, Misao, Soujirou, and Megumi all pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. Soujirou held him down, above them all. His face was deep set and serious.   
" Sanosuke-san… If you open that door, then we WILL all die…"   
Sano's eyes were wide and he looked up at the Rurouni's serious face. He swallowed hard.   
" Sano--" Megumi said as she put her hand on his. " It's ok-- you're not going to die on this plane. We've been up in the air safely for about 4 hours now." 

" Hmph…" Raya sat back in her seat and pouted, completely unconcerned with the events that had just taken place. " We get to see Sano without his shirt on-- but OH nooo… Souchan never takes his off, of course not…" 

to be continued... someday... 


End file.
